Alexander Huber (Bergsteiger)
miniatur|Alexander Huber, Karakorum 2009 Alexander Huber (* 30. Dezember 1968 in Trostberg, Bayern) ist ein deutscher Profibergsteiger und Extremkletterer. Er lebt im Berchtesgadener Land. Er und sein älterer Bruder Thomas Huber machten sich als die „Huberbuam“ einen Namen als Extremkletterer. Alexander Huber ist seit 1992 staatlich geprüfter Berg- und Skiführer und seit 1997 diplomierter Physiker. Seitdem widmet er sich ganz dem Extremalpinismus und zählt inzwischen weltweit zu den erfolgreichsten Allroundbergsteigern (Bergsteigen, Alpinklettern, Sportklettern, Eisklettern, Free Solo). Der mit dem Bayerischen Filmpreis ausgezeichnete Dokumentarfilm Am Limit (2007) beobachtet die Brüder bei ihrer Leidenschaft, dem Speedklettern. Wichtige Unternehmungen * 1992 ** Erste Begehung von Om (XI/9a), nach eigenem Bewertungsvorschlag nach Action Directe die weltweit zweite Route im glatten 11. Schwierigkeitsgrad. Der Grad wurde am 20. Juni 2009 durch Adam Ondra bestätigt. * 1994 ** Erste Begehung von Weiße Rose (XI/9a) am Schleierwasserfall in Tirol * 1995 ** Erste Rotpunktbegehung der berühmten Salathé Wall (5.13b) am El Capitan im Yosemite-Nationalpark. * 1996 ** Erste Begehung von Open Air (XI+/9a+) am Schleierwasserfall in Tirol. Die Route wurde ursprünglich von Alexander Huber mit 9a bewertet. Adam Ondra hat als erster Wiederholer der Route die Bewertung 9a+ vorgeschlagen. Die Route wäre damit die weltweit erste bestätigte Route in diesem Schwierigkeitsgrad. Die bisher erste allgemein anerkannte Route in diesem Grad ist die 2001 durch Chris Sharma begangene Route Realization. * 1997 ** Erste Begehung der Westwand des Latok II, 7108 Meter, im Karakorum, zusammen mit Bruder Thomas, dem Münchner Toni Gutsch und dem US-Amerikaner Conrad Anker. * 1998 ** Besteigung des 8188 Meter hohen Cho Oyu (Himalaya) ** Erste Rotpunktbegehung der Route El Niño (5.13b) am El Capitan und damit erste freie Begehung der North America Wall. ** Rotpunktbegehung von Free Rider (5.12d) in 15:25 Stunden und damit erste freie Begehung einer El-Capitan-Route innerhalb eines Tages. Beide Begehungen zusammen mit seinem Bruder Thomas. * 2000 ** Erstbegehung von Bellavista (7b/A4) an der Nordwand der Westlichen Zinne im Winter, im Alleingang. ** Erste Begehung von Golden Gate (5.13a) am El Capitan * 2001 ** Erste Rotpunktbegehung von Bellavista (8c) an der Westlichen Zinne ** Erste Begehung von El Corazon (5.13b) am El Capitan * 2002 ** Besteigung von Cerro Torre (Kompressorroute), Fitz Roy (Franco-Argentina, 5.10d, on sight) und Cerro Standhardt (Exocet) ** Free-Solo-Begehung der Hasse-Brandler-Direttissima an der Großen Zinne. * 2003 ** Erste Rotpunktbegehung von Zodiac (5.13d), El Capitan, mit Bruder Thomas. * 2004 ** Free-Solo-Begehung der Route Kommunist (8b+). ** Speed-Rekord an der Zodiac in 1:51,34, schnellste Durchsteigung einer Big Wall am El Capitan * 2005 ** Erste Rotpunktbegehung der Voie Petit (8b) am Grand Capucin, schwierigste Freikletterroute im Montblanc-Massiv ** Dreharbeiten zum Kinofilm Am Limit, Regisseur Pepe Danquart. Bei einer Besichtigung von möglichen Kamerastandpunkten stürzte Alexander Huber am sogenannten Cat Walk des Middle Cathedral Rock nach einem Griffausbruch aus 17 Meter Höhe ab und zog sich schwere Verletzungen an den Sprunggelenken zu. * 2006 ** Free-Solo-Begehung der Südwand (6c) des Dent du Géant, 4013 m, Montblancmassiv * 2007 ** Erste freie Begehung des Baur-Daches an der Westlichen Zinne mit der Route PanAroma (8c) ** Speed-Rekord der Route The Nose in 2:45,45 am 8. Oktober 2007. Bereits am 4. Oktober hatten die Huberbrüder den im Jahr 2002 von Hans Florine und Yuji Hirayama aufgestellten Rekord von 2:48,50 um 15 Sekunden unterboten. * 2008 ** Erste Free-Solo-Besteigung des Grand Capucin, Montblanc, schwierigster Berg der Alpen, über die Schweizerführe (6b+) im Auf- und Abstieg. ** Erstbegehung der Westwand des Holtanna, erste freie Besteigung des Holtanna über die Nordkante und Drittbesteigung des Ulvetanna in Queen Maud Land, Antarktis, zusammen mit Bruder Thomas, Max Reichel und Stephan Siegrist. * 2009 ** Erste Rotpunktbegehung von Eternal Flame (5.13a) am Nameless Trango Tower (Karakorum) im Sommer 2009 zusammen mit seinem Bruder Thomas, Franz Hinterbrandner und Mario Walder. * 2012 ** Erste Rotpunktbegehung von Nirvana (8b+) an der Sonnwendwand, Loferer Steinplatte. ** Erste freie Begehung der Bavarian Direct (5.13b) am Mount Asgard, Buffin Island in Kanada mit Thomas Huber und Mario Walder. * 2014 ** Erste freie Begehung der Wetterbockwand (8c, 10 Seillängen) am Hohen Göll mit Michael Althammer am 18. September 2014. * 2015 ** Eröffnung der Routen Il Capitano (8b+) und Solemar (8a) am Capo di Monte Santo, Supramonte, Sardinien. ** Erstbegehung der Westwand des Panmah Kangri (6046 m), Karakorum, Pakistan mit Mario Walder und Dani Arnold. * 2016 ** Erste Rotpunktbegehung der Route Sueños de Invierno (540 m, 8a) am Naranjo de Bulnes mit Fabian Buhl in 9 Stunden. ** Eröffnung der Route Carpe Diem (5.11a) am Ostpfeiler des Ritterknecht in Ostgrönland mit Mario Walder, Christian Zenz und Bruno Schneider. * 2017 ** Eröffnung der Route Schweizernase (VII+/A4) an der Matterhorn-Nordwand mit Dani Arnold und Thomas Senf. ** Eröffnung der Route La Grande Rouge (8b) an der Tadrarate, Taghia im Hohen Atlas in Marokko mit Fabian Buhl. Auszeichnungen * 2008: Bayerischer Sportpreis in der Kategorie „Botschafter des bayerischen Sports“ * 2010: Bayerische Staatsmedaille für sein Engagement im Verein „Ich will da rauf! e.V.“ (therapeutisch begleitetes Klettern)Bayerische Staatsmedaille für Verdienste um die Gesundheit für Alexander Huber, lebensministerium.bayern.de, abgerufen am 12. Februar 2012 * 2017: Paul-Preuss-Preis und Ehrenmitgliedschaft in der Internationalen Paul Preuss-Gesellschaft Werke * Alexander Huber, Thomas Huber: The Wall, BLV 2000, ISBN 978-3405156855 * Alexander Huber: Yosemite, Bergverlag Rother, Ottobrunn 2002, ISBN 978-3763375110 * Alexander Huber, Willi Schwenkmeier: Drei Zinnen, Bergverlag Rother, Ottobrunn 2003, ISBN 978-3763375134 * Alexander Huber: Der Berg in mir. Klettern am Limit, Malik, München 2007, ISBN 978-3-89029-337-0 * Alexander Huber: Free Solo, BLV Buchverlag 2009, ISBN 978-3492404150 * Alexander Huber, Thomas Huber: Eiszeit, Frederking und Thaler 2009, ISBN 978-3894057756 * Alexander Huber, Nicho Mailänder: Der Weg nach draußen, Berg und Tal, München 2011, ISBN 978-3939499-11-4 * Alexander Huber: Angst, dein bester Freund, Ecowin Verlag, 2013, ISBN 978-3711000361 Filme * Klettern am Limit. Die Huberbuam. Dokumentarfilm, 2005, 45 Min., Buch und Regie: Malte Roeper, Produktion: Bayerisches Fernsehen * Am Limit, Dokumentarfilm, 2007, 95 Min., Buch und Regie: Pepe Danquart, Produktion: Hager Moss Film, Lotus Film und Quinte Film GmbH * Center of the Universe, Dokumentarfilm, 2004, Regie: Max Reichel, Timeline Production * Eiszeit, Dokumentarfilm über die Antarktis-Expedition, 2009, Regie: Max Reichel, Timeline Production * Eternal Flame, Dokumentarfilm über die Expedition zum Nameless Tower, 2010, Regie: Franz Hinterbrandner, Timeline Production * „Bavarian Direct – Abenteuer am Ende der Welt“, Dokumentarfilm über die Expedition Mount Asgard in den Baffin Island, 2012, Regie: Franz Hinterbrander & Max Reichel, Timeline Production Sonstiges * Mit der Gründung der AtemWeg – Stiftung zur Erforschung von Lungenkrankheiten im Jahr 2010 unterstützt Alexander Huber, zusammen mit anderen Prominenten, die Aktivitäten der Stiftung als Botschafter. * Seit 2014 ist Huber Schirmherr der Angst-Hilfe e. V. und Unterstützer des Krisendienst Psychiatrie am kbo-Isar-Amper-Klinikum Atriumhaus in München. Huber hatte selbst eine Angststörung. *Alexander Huber unterstützt durch Benefiz-Vorträge und als 2. Vorsitzender den Verein Himalaya-Karakorum-Hilfe e. V. zur Förderung von Schulkindern im pakistanischen Karakorumgebirge Weblinks * * Website der Huberbuam Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Bergsteiger (Deutschland) Kategorie:Sportler (Chiemgau) Kategorie:Sportkletterer (Deutschland) Kategorie:Palling Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1968 Kategorie:Mann